ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Season 18: The Ultimate Battle
Season 18: The Ultimate Battle is preceded by Season 17. the Dark Spinjitzu Master serves as the main antagonist. and the Corrupted Ninja served as the villainous faction of the first chapter, but the second and third chapter did not have a villainous faction. Nya is the focus ninja. This is the eleventh installment of Emperor Garmadon's Series. This takes place on Earth-101, a world where the darkness, Lord Garmadon speaks about in the finale of Hunted is not the Oni, it is past villains from the first 2 seasons of Ninjago Returning. This season is completely custom, not based on any season. Description Chapter 1: After the return of the Dark Spinjitzu Master and First Spinjitzu Master, there is only one way to defeat him; To get the Forbidden Suit! Nya and Wu are alone after the rest of the ninja have gone haywire. Both teams must race to the Forbidden Island and get the Forbidden Suit. Who will win? Chapter 2: After losing their memories, Nya must find all the pieces to return the Ninja's Memories, and having to deal with the Dark Spinjitzu Master and First Spinjitzu Master, all at the same time! How will she do all of that!? Chapter 3: Sets * 70716 Corrupted Ninja (Polybag) * 70717 Tomb of the Forbidden Suit (combinable with 70720!) * 70718 Three Headed-Beast * 70719 The Bully Realm * 70720 The Forbidden Island Characters * Nya * Wu * Lloyd * Kai * Zane * FSM * DSM * Cole * Mini Malvagico Episodes Cartoon Network App Release some episodes were made available on the Cartoon Network app before they aired on TV. Here are the episodes that were made available before they aired, and what date. * Episode 1 - September 1, 2019 * Episode 14/15 - September 29, 2019 Narrators (episode order) # Wu # Nya # Dark Spinjitzu Master # First Spinjitzu Master # Zane # Cole # First Spinjitzu Master # Kai # Lloyd # ALL NINJA # Jay # Mason # Jace 14/15. Gayle Trivia * Season 18 Original Plans: ** Nya finds Wu in a sarcophogus. ** Wu was gonna be the Dark Spinjtzu Master in disguise. ** Season ends with Nya getting the Forbidden Suit. ** Forbidden Suit EXISTS for real. * 3 of this season's episodes (so far) have the word "Forbidden" in them. * It was originally 5 episodes. ** Then being bumped up to 10 after the "Forbidden Axe" idea came in. *** Then being bumped up to 13 after the "Defeated!" special was canceled and turned into a regular episode, and when the Secret Sons Idea came in. **** Then being bumped up to 15 after the Water Realm idea came in. * This is the second longest lasting season, beating the previous season. ** It is also tied with that season as the second longest seasons of Emperor Garmadon's Series, both being 15 episodes, both 5 episodes behind Kingdom of the Deep. * The last episode of this season is the first time there was a double length episode. ** When airing on the Cartoon Network app however, it was split into two episodes. "Evacuation Part 1" and "Evacuation Part 2." Focus Characters * Nya is the focus ninja of this season, being the focus of all episodes, except the final four episodes. * Wu plays a major role in this season, helping Nya, while she is the only ninja remaining that haven't become corrupted or lost memories. * Zane plays a low to medium role in this season. He was the focus character of the episodes "The Forbidden Axe," "Lets Fight to the End!" and plays a major role in "Ninja Never Quit!" * Kai plays a low to medium role in this season, because he was corrupted or he lost his memories. He plays a major role in "Late for Class." * Cole plays a very minor role in this season, because he was corrupted or he lost his memories. * Lloyd plays a very minor role in this season, because he was corrupted or he lost his memories. Antagonists The Forbidden Chapter * The Dark Spinjitzu Master serves as the main antagonist of this season. * The First Spinjitzu Master was unwillingly the secondary antagonist of this season. He was redeemed in "Ninja Never Quit!" * Mini Malvagioco served as a major antagonist. * Mason and Jace, served as the secondary antagonists when the First Spinjitzu Master turned good. * The Ninja (except Nya) were unwillingly the villainous faction of this season for the first 5 episodes, due to being corrupted. Due to the Videogame Monsters not appearing a lot, the ninja are the sole villainous faction of the season. * For the rest of the season, there was no villainous faction.Category:Episodes Category:Emperor Garmadon Series Category:Seasons Category:Fanon Category:Fan Series Category:Fanon Series Category:Fanon Stories Category:Ninja Category:Fanfictions